thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Grand Game
The Grand Game is The Dying Man Verse's interpretation of The Great Game. It was developed by The Archangel as a way to prevent the Dying Man from resurfacing and is divided into numerous groups based on The Fears level of involvement in the game. 'The Fears (Water/Air)' *'The Blind Man' will stop at nothing to defeat The Quiet. *'The Archangel' takes the greatest joy out of the game. He views humanity as pawns and the Earth as a giant chess board. He ignores matters that don't concern the Grand Game purposefully (such as the looming threat of the Quiet) and acts like a spoiled child when things don't go his way. Currently the strongest Fear on the planet. He loathes Dying Man pieces and is planning to kill The Slender Man. *'The Wooden Girl' has no long term plans at all. She acts impulsively and out of spite, intentionally ruining plans of other Fears and empowering humans at times to only mess with other Fears' plans. If a Fear targets a certain individual, she will try to butt in and "steal" the target from them. She acts like an eldritch younger sister to the Archangel, without any of the redeeming values of actually having a sibling. *'The Convocation' desires to subjugate the humans. They want to "win" The Grand Game by taking all the chess pieces away from the other Fears. They instigate battles between Fears so they can swoop in and take the spoils while they're distracted. *'EAT' is basically a living library. It has no interest in "winning" the Grand Game, but does desire manipulating it in order to receive as much territory as possible. It wants humans to "evolve" by infecting them. EAT does not agree with The Blind Man's decision to create The Manufactured Newborn and believes that it was The Blind Man's attempt at "replacing" it. *'The Plague Doctor' detests humans, seeing them as if they are a "disease" that must be "purged." His behavior seems to jump from actively aggressive towards human to a kind of passive-aggressive stance. He uses the Grand Game to eliminate as many humans as possible. He hates the Intrusion and all of the new Fears. *'The Empty City' only tolerates the Grand Game because The Fears "donate" humans. The Blind Man is the only Fear that can actually "communicate" with the City, and even sometimes calm it down. *'The Slender Man' plays by the rules as often as he can. He also acts kind of like an enforcer of the game: if a Fear "cheats", he is especially angered. He is probably the only Fear who plays the game in a "fair" way. In spite of his hatred of The Rake, they have formed an uneasy alliance in order to oppose the other Fears. He also despises the Blind Man but trades info with from time to time. He is currently opposing the Lonely Hearts and all of the Fears associated with it. *'The Eye' always watches the other Fears. It is a huge hypocrite; one moment it'll take the Slender Man's stance and attack other Fears due to cheating, and another moment it will hang out with Jack of All in an alley making some shifty deal by selling info. 'Wild Cards' *'The Nightlanders' refuse to participate in the Game due to their hatred of humanity and the Empty City. They will take any opportunity to mess up the Game they get. *'The Choir' have no goals or motives. *'The Black Dog' plays the game by not playing it. In other words, it has no idea its in the game, but the other Fears sure as hell do. It is frequently used by the other Fears to "sniff out" other Fears' secrets. 'New Fears (Earth/Fire)' Once The Manufactured Newborn was born, a wave of new Fears began to develop; and they all (except Newborn) have a common motive: to kill the other Fears and assert dominance over the Earth. *'The Manufactured Newborn' doesn't really have a goal, aside from growing. If the Newborn is left to run rampant, it will cause the singularity, which is the Blind Man's goal. *'The Grotesque' wants to kill the Wooden Girl and absorb her in order to take her place. *'The Brute' (Ashen Elder) / The Burning Bride (Obsidian Lady), a hybrid of old and new Fears; they used to be two old Fears that were killed off by the other Fears, but have now been revived and desire revenge. *The Triple Spiral are two new Fears (The Vision and The Unnamed Child) fused to an old spirit (The Mother of Snakes). *'The Algernon Forest' is the exact opposite of EAT. It wants to destroy information and knowledge, however it can. It wants humans to "regress" by infecting them. *'The Intrusion' opposes the Convocation. View humans as food, something to be munched off of, so it oppose the Fears that desire their destruction/subjugation. *There's not a lot of info concerning The Smiling Man. He seems to operate differently than the other Fears, in terms of biology; the other Fears existed in some shape or form before using humanity to take shape, while this creature was completely created through the sheer power of human thought. 'Other' *'Jack of All' opposes the Blind Man's plan for unknown reasons. He is the world's first complete human/Fear hybrid. He seems to symbolize the mutual symbiosis the Fears and Humanity have reached. 'Uninvolved' The following two creatures are not involved in the Grand Game, not counting the Quiet's influence on the Blind Man's motive. *'The Quiet' - Everything to Nothing. *'The Deep's' role in the game is unknown, but it is most likely not a Fear and is something else entirely. All of The Fears are afraid of The Deep. The Blind Man seems knows something about it that the others don't. Category:Fear Interpretations Category:The Grand Game Category:The Dying Man Verse